A mi novia Aki Kino
by Nao-chan16
Summary: Drabble. El Torneo Fútbol Frontera Internacional acaba de terminar y el equipo Japonés, Inazuma Japan, salió victorioso, ¿Qué hará nuestro capitán Endo para celebrar esta victoria? Lo sé, mal summary, sólo lean XD.


**Y lo prometido es deuda amigos, ¡Aquí les dejo el mini-fic de Endaki del que les había hablado! Además de ser algo que les he prometido a ustedes mis estimados lectores, es algo que le había prometido a una amiga (Ojalá te guste :3). Les traigo esta historia que ha de ser una de las más cortas pero con la que más me esmeré, para todos los fans de la pareja (cómo yo le llamo) ''La Que Debió Ser''.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino, esto realmente hubiera pasado…**

* * *

El torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional acababa de terminar con la súbita victoria de Japón, todos disfrutaban recordando aquellos tiempos en el que el club estaba por desintegrarse, el torneo Futbol Frontera la lucha contra los extraterrestres, los amigos que llegaron y los que se fueron, todo formaba parte de la victoria que hoy, el equipo Juvenil de Japón, Inazuma Japan, había alcanzado.

El capitán, Endo Mamoru, no lo creía; miró a su abuelo quién le sonrió y a Aki quién con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le hacía un signo de ''sí'' con su mano para que él reaccionara. Miró al público y se lanzó al suelo, comenzó a gritar:

-¡Lo hicimos muchachos, somos los número uno del mundo!

Todos se lanzaron sobre él, su amiga lloraba, tenía la necesidad de correr y abrazarlo también, necesitaba su calor y sus palabras de aliento: ''_¿Esto es real?'' ''Tan real como mi amor hacia ti, Aki Kino''_, necesitaba que le dijera, que ella había sido la persona por la cual luchó…

-Ve…-le dijo suavemente Natsumi- Tú te mereces su amor más que yo…**(¿Ahora te vienes a dar cuenta? LOL)**

-Pe-Pero Natsumi, tú…

-Yo…Yo creo que intentaré encontrar el amor…por otras fronteras…-la peliroja miró a Roccoco quién le devolvió la mirada y le regaló una brillante sonrisa mientras Aki sólo le sonrió a su amiga y musitó un: ''_Gracias''._

-¡Aki, ven!- desde el centro de la cancha se escucho el llamado a la joven peli-verde, era su capitán, con los brazos extendidos, ansiosos del suave aroma a hojas otoñales de la chica.

Ella sólo corrió, le importó poco que todo el estadio, no, todo el mundo les estuviese mirando, ellos solo querían desaparecer el mundo y por fin lograr obtener ese contacto.

Él sólo la abrazó, levantándola en los aires, mientras ella sonreía porque sabía que aquél momento tan preciado para ella había llegado.

-Gracias por todo Kino.

-No es nada, Mamoru.

El público comenzó a aplaudir y gritar: _''¡Bésala!''_, veían como sus amigos hacían lo mismo, como los capitanes de los equipos contra los que había jugado en este torneo mundial repetían esa acción, sobre todo el equipo Estadounidense y el equipo Italiano, mientras que en el otro lado de la cancha, Roccoco hacía lo mismo: _''Bésala Mamoru, Bésala''_.

-Sabía…perfectamente, que Aki lo amaba…-susurró Ichinose lagrimeando un poco, no podía ocultar su pena, él amaba a su joven amiga, pero debía aceptar que Endo había ganado.

-Ichinose…- musitó su amigo de cabellos azules, Domon, poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-Kazuya…la chica para ti…espera al final del camino…-dijo Mark

-Lo sé Mark, lo sé…

No se sabía cuantos minutos llevaba aquél espectáculo, pero una enamoradiza peli-azul no se contuvo, tomó un claxon de quién sabe dónde y gritó:

-¡Bésala de una vez Endo!

Él la miró a los ojos y acariciando su suave cabello le susurró:

-Te amo Aki Kino.

-Y yo a ti, Mamoru Endo.

Unieron sus labios, fue suave y corto pero expresó todo lo que ellos dos sentían: amor puro.

El público aplaudió eufóricamente y al cortar el beso todo el equipo les miraba, _''Ellos sabían perfectamente que esto iba a suceder''_ pensó el capitán guiñándoles el ojo, ellos respondieron con sonrisas cómplices y después de eso se mantuvo el silencio hasta que Kogure habló:

-Miren a la nueva parejita de la farándula, ushishishishi.

-¡Kogure!- exclamó su amiga peli-azul y lo tomó como si fuera un pequeño gatito por la camiseta y se lo llevó a la banca para comenzar a reprenderlo mientras él le miraba con ojitos de perrito. **(Interesante mezcla de animales, ¿Verdad? XDD.)**

A ellos no les importaba ser comidos por los reporteros en busca de jugosos chismes, había una sola verdad, ambos se amaban…

Algunos días después…

-¡Aki, hija!- exclamó la Señora Kino, la madre de Aki- ¡Ven aquí niña! ¡Le están haciendo una entrevista a Endo-kun!

La oji-oscura corrió desde la cocina hasta el salón principal y se sentó rápidamente en el sofá, y comenzó a ver la pantalla donde el rostro de su novio relucía:

-Joven Mamoru, ¿A quién le debe este triunfo?

-A mi novia…Aki Kino…

* * *

**Sé que me quedó muy corto, pero lamentablemente de eso se trataba la historia, no debía ser hostigosa y además les pido perdón si creen que quizás fui muy dura con Ichinose (Me siento mal conmigo misma, soy su mayor fan D: ), ojalá que les haya gustado, si me envían algún review o crítica acerca de este One-shoot se los agradecería mucho.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
